Night Time
by terradog13
Summary: Matthew goes to a shelter and can't help but adopt a large, fluffy, brown cat he sees. After he takes him home, he finds out that the cat is actually a shapeshifter named Ivan who wants to mate with him. Now, Ivan is determined to make Matthew fall in love with him. Will Matthew succumb to his charms or will Ivan be the one to fall in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Matthew was faced with the most difficult decision of his life. He had gone to the shelter only to look at the animals, only to find the cutest cat he had ever seen. He was a nice brown color with lots of fur. He was very large for a cat. He asked a volunteer to let out the cat so that he could hold him. The volunteer looked concerned as she took him out and put him in Matthew's arms. As soon as Matthew's arms were around him, the cat began to purr. The volunteer looked amazed.

"He usually scratches anyone who goes near him." Matthew looked at the large cat. For some reason, the cat seemed to give off the impression that he was smiling. Matthew tried to resist him, but he was just too fluffy and adorable. He hung his head as he went to the front and got the paperwork. Once the cat was in the large box, he went to his car and drove straight to the pet store. He came back out a few minutes later with two giant bags filled with items. He then went to his home, carrying the large cat inside. He opened the top and the cat climbed out, stretching on the floor.

"Wait one second, okay?" Matthew said to the cat, though he did not expect him to actually listen. He went back to the car and took out the bags before returning to the house. When he went back in, he was surprised to find that the cat was still in the same spot as before. He placed the bags on the ground as he thought about what to do next.

"Well, I guess I'll show you around." He went down the small front hallway to the first door on the right. The cat slowly followed him. The room had a large couch with two small recliners facing each other, the couch facing the large HD television.

"This is the living room. This is where I'll put most of your toys. He then walked forward a little more to enter the door on the left. This room had a small table with a chair on each side.

"This is the dining room. I eat here." He went through and moved to the door on the right side of the room, moving into the kitchen. It had a black and white tiled floor with shiny white countertops and a steel fridge.

"I'll put your food and water in here, okay?" He looked next to him to see if the cat was still following him before going over to the tiny room connected to the kitchen. Inside was a washer and dryer.

"I'm going to leave your litter box in here." Matthew then realized that he had never asked the shelter if he was trained. He eyed the cat.

"Hopefully, you know how to use the litter box." The cat merely looked at him. He sighed before returning to the hallway to go up the stairs at the end of the hall. Once on top, he went to the left and opened the door. Inside was a large bed with a large, stuffed polar bear in front of the bed. Next the bed was a small bedside table. Against a wall was a tall, full bookcase and beside it, a full-length mirror. On the opposite wall was an oak dresser. On the same wall was a large window with long curtains. Matthew gestured at the room.

"This is my bedroom." He stopped as he tried to think of what to do next.

"Well, I guess I'll put out your stuff." He went back downstairs and started unbagging the items. In the living room, he put out a scratching post with a hanging mouse on top and a pole with a mouse tied to it by a string. He put the litter box in the small room and filled it with litter. He then filled the food and water bowls and put them in the kitchen. When everything was out, he settled down on the couch, turning on the cat followed, jumping up onto the couch and settling down. Matthew smiled down at him, softly petting him as they both relaxed.

A few hours later, Matthew yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. The cat raised his back end and also stretched, his mouth opening in an even bigger yawn. Matthew chuckled and picked him up before heading up to his room. He placed the cat on the bed as he went to his dresser and pulled out a nightshirt. He was taking off his shirt when he noticed that the cat was staring at him a little too intently for Matthew's comfort. He picked up the cat and placed him outside the door before closing it. He then finished changing, keeping on his boxers, and went over to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he opened the door to see the cat sitting down, looking a little miffed somehow.

"I'm sorry," Matthew couldn't help but say, feeling a little guilty for some reason. Matthew then settled onto his bed and the cat got up and curled up beside him. Matthew's eyes slowly closed as he went to sleep to the sound of the cat's quiet purring.

Matthew was simply lying there when he suddenly felt a large hand wrap around his hip before slowly trailing under his shirt and up to his chest. It began to play with his left nipple, causing a small, sleepy moan to escape him. A large body began to rub against his back as the hand lightly pinched his nipple. Another hand went beneath the band of his boxers and brushed against his slight erection. The sudden touch woke him up fully and he quickly sat up in bed. He felt the part of the bed beside him, but the only thing he felt was his cat. He heard a sleepy and slightly disgruntled meow.

"Sorry," Matthew apologized."I just had a very strange dream." Matthew laid back down, trying to fall back asleep, but failing. All he could think about was the feel of the large, warm hand on his body. He blushed furiously, wondering where the dream had come from. He bit his lip and tried to force the thoughts out of his head. After what felt like hours, he was finally able to rest.

Matthew opened his tired eyes, feeling something heavy on his stomach. He looked to see his cat resting on him. He nudged the cat off of him, the cat meowing angrily as he slowly stood up. He stretched before making his way down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to take out the milk only to pause. _Isn't the milk in a different place?_ He then shrugged, concluding that his fatigue was messing with his mind. He took out some ingredients and began to make his homemade pancakes. As he put the food on a plate, the cat came in and sat by the food bowl, meowing imploringly. Matthew put down his food and took out a can of cat food. He opened it and then placed the contents in the food bowl. The cat looked at the food before looking at Matthew.

"What? It's cat food and you're a cat."The cat seemed to sigh before taking a small nibble. Matthew washed his hands before getting his food and going to the dining room. He quietly ate his food before he washed his dishes. Matthew then thought about what he was going to do. He went to the living room and picked up the small mouse rod and turned on the tv. After a few minutes, the cat showed up. Matthew was about to play with him when he realized something.

"I never named you, did I?" The cat merely looked at him as he thought about what to name him. After a few minutes, he finally gave up.

"I'll name you later." He then thought of how he had not told the cat his own name.

"Oh, I'm Matthew, by the way/" He then raised the toy and began bouncing it. The cat eyed it before lazily batting it and then turning away. Matthew sighed before turning off the television and returning to his room, deciding to take a nap. The cat followed him up and laid against him. This time,he found it easier to fall asleep.

Once again, Matthew felt someone large and warm extremely close to his body. He curled up against the nice warmth and thought that he heard a small, deep chuckle. He whimpered a little as he felt the warmth recede and a few seconds later he heard the door creak open. He peeked open his eyes to see someone go into the hall. Matthew was about to close his eyes again when he thought, _who's in my house? _He quickly got out of bed and took out the baseball bat from under his bed and began to tiptoe down the hall. He was almost down the stairs when he slipped and fell, his arms flailing about. He closed his eyes and prepared to feel his head against the hard floor. Suddenly, he felt a large arm wrap around his waist and pull him up against something warm. Matthew opened his eyes to find that he was practically right against a very muscular, very naked, large man, the only thing in between the two being Matthew's hands on the man's chest. He looked up to see the man's smiling face.

"Privet, Matthew. I am Ivan." At that, Matthew froze as he was unable to think of what to do next.

**Please leave a review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew opened his mouth in shock. The man chuckled and that finally broke Matthew out of his trance. He tried to back away, but the man's arm was firmly wrapped around his waist.

"U-um, please let go of me." Matthew muttered, trying to pull away, even though a small part of him wanted to stay near the man and his somehow comforting warmth. Matthew then gasped as he remembered why he had come down.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He demanded, trying to look serious and intimidating. The man pouted.

"I just told you who I am. I'm Ivan. And you are the one who brought me here." Matthew stopped in his attempts to break free.

"What are you talking about?" Ivan finally let him go, backing up a few steps. Matthew used that small space to turn away and grab the baseball bat that was still near the steps. When he turned back around, there was no sign of Ivan, but the cat was sitting where he had been. Matthew squatted down and scratched under the cat's chin.

"Did you see where that strange man went to?" Suddenly, mist began to envelop the cat and Matthew fell back onto his butt. In the span of a few seconds, the blurry form of the cat was replaced with the large form of a man. The mist disappeared to reveal Ivan. Matthew's mouth once again opened in shock at the sight of him. Ivan smiled down at him.

"See? You brought me here." Matthew simply sat there as Ivan crouched down beside him.

"Are you alright?" Matthew still sat there, unable to move from the shock. Ivan seemed to think for a second before he closed his eyes. A little bit of mist appeared on his head and behind him. A few seconds later, a long tail and large brown cat ears appeared.

"Is this form more calming to you?" One of Matthew's hands instinctively came up and scratched behind one of the ears. Ivan smiled and a deep purr rumbled from his chest. Matthew finally began to calm down a little. He put his hand back under him as he got back up.

"Okay, I'm better now." He looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking at Ivan's bare body, despite the fact that a part of him wanted to look.

"So, um, what are you exactly?"

"I'm a shapeshifter." Matthew glanced down to see Ivan leaning against the hallway wall, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Matthew looked away.

"So what exactly does that entail?"

"Basically, I can shift into whatever form I want, provided that it's natural"

"Is it possible for you to shift with clothes."

"No. I can only shift into whatever is natural."Matthew nodded..

"Now, if that's settled, let's get to it."

"Let's get to wha-" Matthew then gave a small squeak in surprise as Ivan placed a hand on each of Matthew's hips, picked him up and put him over his large shoulder. Ivan then began to make his way upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Matthew yelped as Ivan went into Matthew's bedroom. Ivan placed Matthew on the bed before getting on top of him, pushing Matthew down so that he was laying down on the bed, their lips only inches away from each other.

"Stop! What are you trying to do?" Matthew asked, nervous yet a little excited because of their close proximity. Ivan huffed in annoyance and gave him an irritated look.

"I'm trying to mate with you. Now stay still." Matthew's eyes widened to an extraordinary size.

"No!"

Ivan looked at him, perplexed. "No?" Matthew was able to push Ivan in his surprised state and get up. Ivan simply stayed in the same spot before standing up.

"Why not?" Matthew couldn't help but ask himself the same question as his eyes looked over Ivan's ripped body. He shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"You don't just 'mate' with anyone!" Ivan smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"I do it all the time. If I see someone I want to mate with, I do it. Of course, I've only ever done it with other shifters before." His chest puffed out.

"Everyone I have been with have been proud to have me as a mate." He then frowned.

"No one has ever said no before."

Matthew bit his lip."I'm sorry, but I won't do it with you."

Ivan stood and closed the distance between them."Why not?"

"Because I won't do it with someone I don't love."

A confident smile spread across Ivan's face and he lowered his face so that his nose brushed against Matthew's as he place a hand under Matthew's chin.

"So I just have to make you love me to mate with you?"

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a single word, Ivan used the opportunity to close the last few inches and slip his tongue into Matthew's mouth. Matthew tried to push him away, but Ivan's skilled tongue quickly caused his hands to lose their strength. Finally, Ivan pulled away, a hand still under Matthew's chin so that his face was tilted up towards him. Matthew was dazed for a few seconds before his mind cleared and he blushed furiously.

"D-don't do that again." Ivan chuckled as he backed up.

"Alright, I won't do it again. Unless you ask for it, of course." Matthew blushed even more.

"I won't."

"Whatever you say, little one. But, I am still allowed to stay here, da?" Matthew thought about it for a few minutes.

"Alright, but you have listen to my rules." Matthew tapped a finger as he counted.

"One, you have to wear clothes when human. Two, if someone comes over, you have to be a cat. And three, you have to clean up after yourself, no mess." Ivan nodded.

"Okay." Matthew turned to his dresser and pulled out one of his nightshirts, one that would reach his thighs when he wore it, and gave it to Ivan. Ivan pulled it over his head. Matthew was surprised to find that the shirt was very tight across his shirt, his muscles stretching it out. His eyes went too far and he accidently looked too far down. He turned back to the dresser.

"U-um, I'll go get you some clothes after I get dressed. Do you know what size you are?" Ivan gave him his measurements and Matthew opened his dresser. He waited for Ivan to take the hint, but he showed no sign of moving.

"I said that I'm going to change."

"I know." Matthew merely pointed at the door. Ivan sighed but he finally left, closing the door behind him. Matthew sighed in relief as he took off his shirt, putting on one of his favorite red hoodies and a pair of jeans. He went out and down the stairs. He was at the door to outside when he heard a meow from behind him. He turned around to see Ivan in his full cat form.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He couldn't help but give Ivan a little scratch under the chin before slipping on his shoes and leaving.

An hour later, Matthew returned with a bag filled with clothes. Ivan was waiting by the door, still in his cat form. He went to the living room and put the bag on the couch before turning to Ivan who had followed him.

"Okay, these should fit." He then left the room and waited outside. A few minutes later, Ivan came out, frowning.

"I have never cared for human clothing." Matthew looked him over. He was now wearing a black v-neck shirt with dark jeans. Matthew smiled up at him.

"You look good." Ivan hmphed.

"Then I suppose I'll wear them for you." Matthew's smile grew shy.

"Thank you, I guess." Matthew then clapped his hands as he saw what time it was on the clock in the hall.

"Oh, I must have slept through a lot of the afternoon. It's already time for dinner. Is there anything in particular you want?" Ivan's face crinkled with disgust.

"Human food. I will not eat that disgusting filth that you put in my bowl this morning."

Matthew pouted.

"Well, I didn't know that you could turn into a human this morning, now did I?" He then made his way to the kitchen. Matthew had to think of what to make but in the end decided to make a couple of ham sandwiches. When he placed the food on the dining table, Ivan came in, looking excited before his face fell in disappointment.

"I thought we were having something like you made this morning."

Matthew shrugged as he sat down. "That was the last of my ingredients. I'm going shopping tomorrow."

Ivan sighed but sat down, slowly eating the sandwich. They ate in silence,Matthew finishing first. He got up and washed his plate before going upstairs, giving Ivan a good night as he passed him. _I slept through most of the day, but I'm still so tired._ He yawned as he went to his room, laying down on his bed and curling up. As the minutes slowly passed by, his eyelids slowly inched close until he was on the brink of sleep when suddenly he heard his bed creak as someone large laid down beside him.

"Ivan," Matthew muttered sleepily, "You can't sleep here. Go sleep in the guest room. It's on the other side of the stairs." Matthew shivered as he then felt Ivan's breath on his ear.

"But you're so warm, Matthew. Can't I stay with you for the night. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Ivan purred the last sentence. Without opening his eyes, Matthew pointed at his door for the second time that day. Ivan huffed heavily before finally leaving. Matthew then tried to calm himself, Ivan's words having an effect on him. He pushed himself to clear his mind and was finally able to reach a kind of tense relaxation where he did not even notice when he fell asleep.


End file.
